


What Happens in Vegas

by romeokijai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Blackout AU, Established Charloe, F/F, F/M, I have decided, Multi, NORLOE, New Vegas, PWP, Porn, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, don't let the relationship tags fool you, first chapter is 100 percent charloe, second and third chapters feature charloe + nora, that's the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/pseuds/romeokijai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Charlie was here, she was on a mission: to kill the very man she now willingly walks beside. Her enemy turned reluctant ally, turned friend, turned best friend, turned recent lover.</p><p>-- </p><p>A Blackout AU featuring Charloe and a nice, sexy side helping of Nora.</p><p>***COMPLETE***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just for a Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/gifts), [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



 

* * *

 

 **Intro/Author’s Note:**   _ **After pestering a few folks to write me Nora/Charlie/Bass fics, I had to return the favor. I'm dedicating this one to JaqofSpades and hayj, who were both dears and wrote me amazingly hot fics featuring this trio. Well, my loves, consider this a thank you gift! And those of you reading, if you haven't already, be sure to check out Jaq's fic,[I do, I do, I do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4069492/chapters/9161215) and hayj's fic, [You put your arms around me and I'm home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4089226). You will not be disappointed! **_

_**This one is a Blackout AU. Basically I’m using the Blackout world as the setting, but you can ignore most of what you know about these characters and their journeys (for example, Miles never found Nora with the rebels, Bass never had her tortured, and she was nowhere near the Tower when all that shit went down - and therefore did not die). Ultimately, this is PWP. Set somewhere post-Season 2.** _

 

New Vegas.

The last time Charlie was here, she was on a mission: to kill the very man she now willingly walks beside. Her enemy turned reluctant ally, turned friend, turned best friend, turned recent lover.

Monroe.

They’re on a mission - together this time, and his hand is protectively wrapped around hers as he leads her through a throng of scantily-clad women and the drunken men who stumble after them.

There is music and jarring laughter, the smell of fire and food and gluttony, and pure, sinful chaos all around. Every once in awhile, some drunk idiot staggers out of a dirty canvas tent, cursing, or bleeding, or both, and vomits onto the ground because he can’t hold his liquor for shit, and Charlie, with bright-eyed intrigue and perhaps a bit of repulsion, takes it all in.

New Vegas. It’s such a strange, strange place, yet there’s something deeply appealing about it, Charlie decides. And now that she’s not in a frenzy to find and kill Monroe, she takes a moment to genuinely notice her surroundings.

“What’s in there?” She points toward one of the largest tents. “I don’t remember it from the last time I was here.”

“Hmm. New fight tent, maybe?” Bass answers without much thought.

Whatever’s in there, Charlie notes, it’s drawing quite a crowd.

But Bass either hasn’t noticed or doesn’t care and forges on in a different direction with her in tow.

And then, just when she has fully dismissed the thought of checking it out, the man stops walking, which then results in her tripping over his feet and smacking right into him.

She frowns when he catches and steadies her, then frowns harder when he laughs at her.

“What the hell, Monroe?” She tries to sound annoyed.

He’s grinning now – that arrogant, sly grin that he sometimes gets, which Charlie both hates and adores.

“You wanna check it out?”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Weren’t you the one saying we didn’t have time to look around? That this would be a get in and get out sort of mission?”

“Maybe I lied.” He shrugs, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

“ _You_?” She feigns shock. “Lying? _No_.”

He rolls his eyes. “You wanna see what’s in there, or not?”

“I dunno. I mean....you lied to me. What’s next? You’ll tell me this Nora Clayton person isn’t even real, and this whole mission was just a ruse to get me to take a trip to New Vegas with you?”

“Funny. And while I _would_ do something like that—”

“Yeah. Exactly. You would.”

“—I swear, not this time,” he insists. “There really is a Nora Clayton. She really is in Vegas, and this trip really is about finding her.”

“Sure. Yeah. Whatever.”

“I’m serious,” he chuckles. “Now come on, let’s go see what’s back there. I’m actually kind of curious now, too.”

“Fine,” she lets out a dramatic sigh, lips threatening to break into a smile, and once again takes his hand.

As they enter the crowded, dimly lit tent, they are immediately greeted by the smoky scent of incense and a symphony of lascivious moaning that instantly causes Charlie to blush. There are too many people standing in the way for her to actually see what’s going on in the center of the tent, but even without visual confirmation, she’s pretty sure she already knows.

She glances up at Bass, a mixture of intrigue and youthful uncertainty hovering over her features.

He just smiles at her.

“You knew, didn’t you?” She says.

“Knew what?”

“This. You knew what was happening in here.”

His smile widens into one of warmth and admiration. “Actually, I didn’t. I swear. But if it’s making you uncomfortable, we can leave—”

“No, I...” she blurts out before he can finish, then ends up holding her breath and watching as his eyes widen, equal parts incredulity and arousal flickering in his candlelit blue orbs.

When she doesn’t say anything more for a long string of seconds, he finally asks,“You wanna stay and watch?”

She feels another surge of heat in her cheeks but nods nonetheless. “But only for a second. I’m just…curious.”

“Curiosity’s good.” He winks and offers her a bright, wicked grin.

He then places his hands on the tops of her shoulders, turns her toward the activity, and maneuvers her through the crowd of spectators till they’re both standing at the front of the pack. Then he settles in behind her, hands possessively clutching her hips, chest pressing against her back, and chin resting on the top of her head.

Charlie’s breath catches as she takes in the now-unobstructed sight of three very naked women on a large, round bed.

There are two slender brunettes and a voluptuous blonde, and their smooth, hairless bodies – long necks and full breasts, flat abdomens and curvaceous hips that sit atop rounded asses and slender legs – look like porcelain under the glowing candlelight. And while this isn’t the first time Charlie has seen other women without their clothes on, it certainly is the first time she’s seeing them in this fashion.

She’s heard stories about this sort of thing, sure, but to actually see it firsthand is an entirely different - and far more stimulating - experience.

Some distant part of her brain seems to be telling her to look away, but the heat coiling in her core and the pulsing rush of blood to her clit overpowers her brain.

And with her lover standing right there with her, his musky scent and hard body engulfing her from behind, she chooses to listen to her flesh rather than her mind and watches on, mesmerized.

The women’s movements are fluid and lyrical, every motion – each kiss and caress – reverently slow and tender, yet somehow still intense. The two brunettes work in synchronized harmony to bring the blonde to release. One brunette has her face buried between the blonde’s legs while the other adores the blonde’s large, firm breasts with her hands and mouth.

Charlie shudders in Bass’s arms, suddenly overwhelmed by the dizzying desire to have her body worshipped by a woman. It’s not a thought she’s ever entertained prior to this moment, but now that the idea is there, she can’t seem to shake it.

Then she wonders what it might feel like to be worshipped by not one, but two lovers at the same time. She imagines Bass’s rock hard cock buried deep inside her while some gorgeous woman gently sucks on her breasts or eats her out.

She shivers again. More intensely this time.

But the question is, would Bass be on board with fulfilling that fantasy? He’s a good lover - no, a great lover - but would he be okay if she invited another woman into their bed? Not that she has anyone in particular in mind. But what if she did? What if they met someone?

As if he’s just read her thoughts, he skims his warm fingers along the exposed skin of her belly, then trails his hand down between her legs to stroke her over her clothes. “The answer is yes,” he whispers huskily in her ear.

“What?” She practically squeaks in reply.

But he doesn’t say another word and simply kisses the side of her flushed face, his lips curling into a knowing smile against her left temple.

It’s the piercing howl of the blonde as she comes that yanks Charlie out of her own fantasies and brings her attention back to the show.

And then, just moments later, the show ends.   

A couple of stagehands enter the vicinity to blow out most of the candles and offer robes to the performers while the crowd begins to dissipate.

“So….” Bass mutters, voice raspy and thick with lust. He makes a point to thrust his pelvis into Charlie’s backside, giving her an ample preview of the erection that’s quickly growing beneath his jeans. Then he licks the outer shell of her ear. “That was fun, huh?”

She answers his question by spinning around and pulling him down for a hungry kiss.

They both moan into each other’s mouths and only break apart when one of the stagehands taps each of them on the shoulder and tells them that they need to vacate the tent.

They frown, but leave without protest - hand in hand, hearts racing, bodies silently screaming for more than just a kiss.

They’ve barely made it outside before Charlie attacks, small hands shoving Bass into the side of a nearby trailer, mouth latching on to his like the world is ending and this, their last kiss.

A muffled chuckle leaves his lips before she shoves her tongue in his mouth and begins to unfasten his jeans.

She whines incoherently when he grabs her hands and stops her.

“Ok, not that I don’t wanna fuck your brains out right now, because believe me, I do. Just…not here.”

She groans and pokes a finger into his chest. “This is all your fault, you know. You made me go in there.”

“I did not _make_ you go in there, Charlotte. You and I both know I can’t make you do a damned thing. Ever.”

She glares at him. Hard. Eyes fierce and hungry. Then grabs the lapel of his leather jacket and begins to drag him away.

He’s laughing when he adds, “We still need to find Nora.”

“This Nora chick and this whole goddamned mission can wait. Right now, I have needs. And if that bulge in your pants is any indication, then clearly, so do you.”

“Well,” Bass snickers. “I can’t keep my lady waiting, now can I?”

 

\- - -

 

They end up in a dark alley between two rows of what at least appear to be a bunch of empty trailers. Maybe they’re not even empty, but at this point, Charlie doesn’t care. At the moment, all she can think about is getting Bass’s hot mouth between her thighs. And if they gain an audience, then so be it, she decides.

After all, this is New Vegas. That sort of thing works around here.

“On your knees,” she barks out.

“Yes, ma'am.” Bass does exactly as he’s told, eyes radiating with equal parts amusement and arousal while Charlie positions herself in front of his face.

She removes her weapons and belts and drops her pants.

Her panties and jeans have barely made it to her still-booted ankles before Bass grabs her by the hips and yanks her closer to his mouth.

“Mm…yeah…like that,” she sighs when he gives her already glistening folds a good, long lick.

“You’re drenched, babe,” he growls into her center, then sets about his work, dragging his unruly tongue across every inch of her delicate sex.

When he pushes two fingers into her and finds her g-spot, while simultaneously sucking on her clit, Charlie shatters, a string of curses leaving her lips, pelvis involuntarily grinding down on Bass's sticky face, and fingers digging into the tops of his shoulders in a desperate effort to keep herself upright while her knees threaten to buckle beneath her.

She’s panting, legs about as stable as jelly and her mind in a complete daze, when Bass pulls out his fingers and places a soft, adoring kiss on her mound.

“You good?” He asks and licks his fingers clean.

She swallows and nods at him, a shuddery breath making its way past her lips. “So, so good.”

“Great.” He then starts unlacing one of her boots. “Now, get down here. It’s my turn.”


	2. Theoretical Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you know? This is getting more than two chapters after all. I suck at sticking to an outline. :P This is more or less a transitionary chapter, so I apologize if it feels a little too filler-ish. This is my first attempt at PWP and fem-slash AND writing a threesome, so it's been a bit of trial and error. The chap basically wrote itself and actually didn't even go in the direction I had originally planned, but I hope it sets things up for the next chapter, which will feature the smut and will be the final chapter of this fic (I think, anyway. You never know with me). A big thanks to all the people I pestered to brainstorm with me - you all know who you are - and a great big thanks to hayj for previewing the chapter and providing helpful feedback. :)

“Wow…” Charlie tries to catch her breath while Bass holds her close and chuckles in her ear.

They’re still in the alley, and she’s in his lap, his hands resting on her hips, cock still buried deep inside her, as they both take a good, long moment to recover from their orgasmic high.

“Wow,” she repeats, chest heaving and heart pounding.

Bass smiles wide and proud, dimples on full display while the corners of his eyes crinkle in that delightful way that makes Charlie’s heart flutter, before he leans in to kiss her, slow and sweet.

After a few more kisses, they finally pull apart, dress, and collect their weapons.

“So where are we supposed to find this Nora?” Charlie asks. Now that she’s sated, she can offer her full attention to this mission.

“Just along the northern edge of town,” Bass explains. “She runs a gun shop out there.”

 

\- - -

 

The New Vegas Gun Shop & Shooting Range is located about two miles north of the heart of town, away from all the flaming lights and noise and free-spirited debauchery. It’s surrounded by heavy clusters of trees and is damn near impossible to find unless a person is specifically looking for it, and Charlie can’t help but arch a skeptical eyebrow when she first sees it.

It was probably someone’s house once (or perhaps still is) and looks rather unassuming from the outside – abandoned, even, Charlie thinks, as Bass leads the way to the front door. But inside, she quickly discovers, it’s a soldier’s dream, a treasure trove containing the most magnificent weaponry she has ever seen. All high-end, black market stuff that could do some serious, lethal damage to the Patriots.  

The place is empty of any other customers, and it’s not long before Bass wanders off to another corner of the store, leaving Charlie to look around on her own for a bit.

She finds all kinds of items she likes and is right in the middle of examining a top-class sniper rifle when a female voice from behind warns, “Careful, kid. That’s not a toy.”

Annoyance instantly flares up in Charlie’s belly, and she turns on her heels, fully prepared to spit out a fiery rebuttal, but the words never arrive at her lips as she suddenly comes face to face with perhaps the most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes upon.

The annoyance immediately washes away while new feelings begin to stir in her gut.

It’s not necessarily like her to be instantly attracted to another woman – at least not to such an intense degree, anyway. But this woman causes her heart to pound and her mouth to go dry.

Perhaps she’s not quite over the sex show from earlier, she tells herself. Or maybe it’s just the result of being in New Vegas, in general. This place does seem to have an unusual effect on people.

But the more likely reason, she admits, is the simple fact that this woman is beyond fucking gorgeous: long, raven hair that hangs loose and thick around her petite shoulders, fiercely dark eyes that sparkle magnificently, exquisite brown skin, deliciously high cheek bones, a picture-perfect button nose, and—   

“Definitely not a kid.”

It’s Bass’s sudden reappearance and the smoky sound of his voice that knocks Charlie out of her libidinous trance.

“Nora,” Bass says as he comes over to stand beside Charlie. “Nice to see you again.”

“Monroe,” Nora replies, the corners of her delectable mouth tugging up in a smile before she leans in to give Bass a hug. When she pulls back, Charlie doesn’t miss the way Nora’s dark eyes zero in on her, raking up and down her form before settling on Charlie’s face. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Charlie Matheson.” Bass proudly slinks an arm around Charlie’s waist and pulls her in close. “And Charlie, this is Nora Clayton.”

“Matheson, huh?” Nora’s voice is warm and velvety and knowing as she offers Charlie a hand. “Any relation to Miles Matheson?”

“He’s my uncle.” Charlie wraps her fingers around Nora’s soft, slender ones, feeling her heart rate jump the second their hands touch.

“Sorry to hear it.” Nora winks and lets her hand linger in Charlie’s for a moment before finally pulling it away. “And sorry about the kid comment earlier.”

“It’s fine.” Charlie shrugs and thinks of all the delicious ways she’d like to show Nora Clayton just how much of a full-grown woman she really is.   

They talk for a while, Bass asking Nora how business is going, Nora admitting that it’s been painfully slow even in light of the war, and Charlie finally learning who this Nora Clayton even is and why they’ve come on this mission to find her.  

She was an explosives engineer for the US Marine Corps before the lights went out, and she was damn good, Bass is sure to add.

There’s something about the way he says that last part – the low rasp of his voice and the flicker of hunger that passes through his blue eyes – that fills Charlie’s mind will all sorts of questions and scenarios regarding her lover’s past with this woman; they’ve obviously known each other for a very long time. Decades. And something tells Charlie that they were much more than just brothers in arms.

But Charlie doesn’t ask. Because when it comes to Bass Monroe’s sexual history, she’s concluded that that’s just too much landscape to cover. And frankly, she doesn’t care. Life is too short to care about any of that stuff, and ultimately, it’s her bed that Monroe wants to be in nowadays, and that, to her, is what matters most.

_What if they met someone?_

It’s that question from earlier that echoes louder than all the rest, and suddenly that theoretical _someone_ looks a great deal like Nora Clayton.

 

\- - -

 

“So, basically, you need an explosives expert to help you take out these Patriot bastards.” Nora leans back in her chair, her expression thoughtful. “And you came to me.”  

They’ve all moved to the small kitchen at the back of the house and are now sitting at Nora’s kitchen table, talking over sandwiches and whiskey.

“Well, you are the best.” Bass takes a sip from his glass, then sets it on the table. “Don’t get me wrong, you’ve got a great little establishment here. But come on, Clayton. You’re not the type to hide out in the woods.”

“Who says I’m hiding?” Nora rolls her eyes.

“I’ve always known you to be…” Bass pauses, searching for the words. “The hands on type." His eyes flit over to Charlie before they return to Nora. "And besides, don’t you get bored out here? You just said yourself that business has been slow lately.”

Nora sighs, gaze trailing back to Charlie. She watches her for a while. “I guess it does get kind of…lonely…at times.”

Charlie bites her bottom lip and tries not to physically react to the shiver that slides down her spine when Nora’s tongue juts out and wets her pretty, plump lips.

She fails.

At not physically reacting, that is, when Bass slides a hand under the table and runs his fingers along the inside of her thigh. She turns to look at him and swallows when he smirks at her.

“Well, we make excellent company,” he says, eyes hotly trained on her flushed face. “Don’t we, Charlotte?”

Charlie’s mouth quirks into a smile before she turns her attention back to Nora. “Yeah, we’re all kinds of fun.”

The older woman narrows her eyes, but the smile in her voice is unmasked. “I don’t doubt it.”

“So, what do you say?” Bass prods. “You in?”

Nora is silent for a while, mind clearly churning, deep brown eyes fixed intently on the young Matheson’s face. Then she leans forward, elbows on the table, giving both Bass and Charlie a sufficient view of her cleavage, and Charlie can’t help but stare. 

“Let me sleep on it,” Nora finally says. “I’ll have an answer for you in the morning. Where are you both staying tonight?”

“We were just going to set up camp a little ways from here,” Charlie replies, eyes finally trailing back up to meet Nora’s.

“Well, you’re welcome to stay the night here, if you want. I have a spare room – with an actual bed – upstairs.”

Charlie tries to contain a grin as the image of her and Bass sharing a bed with a gloriously naked Nora flashes across her mind. She then turns to Bass and knows right away by the smile on his face that his thoughts are exactly in the same place.

“We'd love to stay. Thanks. That’s really generous of you,” she tells their beautiful host.

“Great.” Nora looks equally pleased as she stands up and begins to collect their dishes. “Give me a minute, and I’ll show you to your room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review!


	3. Second Door on the Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, my dears! The long awaited conclusion. Apologies for the delay! Between the crazy long workdays lately, the incessant heatwave we're having (curse you, summer!) and just an overall lack of time, writing has been a slow-going process these days. But hopefully the wait was worth it. 
> 
> A great, GREAT big thanks to JaqofSpades who beta-read (and basically wrote random chunks of) this chapter. I am a horrible gift-giver, apparently. I dedicate fics to people, then make those very same people preview and edit for me. LOL. But Jaq, I hope you had as much fun collaborating with me as I did with you! And I'm tremendously happy with the end result. :D To all my readers: please be sure to leave a review; and don't forget to thank Jaq for her amazing beta/editing/writing skills as well!

The tantalizing sway of Nora’s hips makes Charlie’s mouth water as she and Bass follow their host up a set of creaky wooden stairs to the spare bedroom. When they get there, Charlie can’t even look at the bed for fear of somehow signaling just how horny she is.

Then Nora shows them the adjoining bathroom.

“There are buckets in the closet in case you want to heat up some water for a bath,” she says, then drops her voice to a lower, teasing register. “Just be careful not to get water all over my floor when things get…athletic.”

Nora smiles wickedly when Charlie blushes, then seems to take pity on her and returns to the prosaic. “Extra pillows and blankets are on the top shelf in case you need them, and my room’s the second door on the left. I’ll probably be up for a while yet, so…just wander on over. If you need anything.” Her dark eyes prey on Bass’s hand as it slowly strokes up and down Charlie’s back while Charlie nestles her shoulder into his chest.

“Anything at all,” Nora murmurs, her voice so low and serious that it’s suddenly clear the lingering looks and flirty touches are no joke. Their gazes catch and hold, and the message is devastating: the attraction is mutual, and Nora is more than willing to do something about it.

Charlie forgets how to breathe as the realization hits her, her mouth still hanging open in shock when Nora bids them goodnight.  

“Thanks, Nora,” Bass says, and reaches out his free arm to bring her into a hug. Charlie has to swallow a moan as Nora joins her in the circle of Bass’s arms, the warm, soft press of her leaving Charlie quivering with want.

“No problem.” Nora kisses the corner of Bass’s mouth, then winks at Charlie before pulling away from their embrace. “Goodnight.”

Charlie frowns as their beautiful host disappears down the hall. When her disappointed gaze swings back to Bass, she catches him smirking at her.

“What?” She raises an eyebrow.

He doesn’t say anything; just continues to grin at her, then pulls her closer and lowers his mouth to hers.

She’s a shivery, breathless mess by the time he pulls back, which, she realizes, is exactly where he wants her when he says, “The answer you’re looking for is yes. Very sweet indeed.”

Her blush is profound and immediate, leaving Charlie unable to deny the direction of her thoughts. “I’m sure she is,” she says primly, then betrays herself by licking her lips.

His chuckle is wicked in her ear as his eyes follow the path of her tongue. “Almost the sweetest I’ve ever had.”

“Almost?” She immediately questions, a sudden tinge of uncertainty in her tone.

“Mhm.”

“But…not _the_ sweetest?” She prods. She can’t help it. As much as she herself wants Nora, Charlie needs to know that Bass’s former lover doesn’t pose any sort of threat to what Charlie and Bass have now. A person might never get over a woman like Nora Clayton.

“Charlotte….”

She doesn’t even realize she has spiraled into a mental war with herself until Bass snaps her out of it by calling her name.

His expression is serious as he tightens his arms around her. “You know I love you, right?”

Her heart flutters, and she nods.

“And you know that I love _only_ you. Right?”

“I know. And I love you, too….” She means every word, but her voice still trails off while her thoughts continue to churn inside her head.

“I wasn’t kidding earlier, when I said yes.” His gaze is full of genuine adoration as he goes on. “You’re young, and…anything you want to try…I’ll be there with you, in spirit. Physically, if you want me to be.”

She bites her bottom lip, still a bit uncertain. “So…with Nora?”

“With Nora…with whoever the hell else you want.”

It’s her turn to give him a wicked smirk. “Really? Even Connor?” It’s a joke, of course, but she watches as his expression drops.

“ _Not_ Connor.”

Charlie bursts out laughing and throws her arms around his shoulders. “Relax. I have no interest in Mini-Monroe.”

“You better not.” His tone is sharp, not even an ounce of humor in it.

“I don’t. Besides…” she assures him, trailing a hand down between them to his denim-clad crotch. “Why would I want the mini, anyway, when I can have the full grown version?”

Bass growls, then scoops her up and carries her into the bathroom.

\- - -

 

They end up sharing a long, hot bath, washing away all the grime and road dust that had settled into their hair and skin during their journey, and then later collapse into bed. Soon, a thin sheet of sweat covers their freshly washed bodies as they make love.

It’s hours later that Charlie finds herself lying in bed, wide awake, her mind and body still feeling restless, as she blinks at the dark ceiling and listens to the soft, steady shudder of Bass’s snoring.

She should be exhausted – sated, she tells herself. But all she can think about as she lies there in the dark, still tangled around Bass’s warm, naked body, is the pretty, caramel-skinned brunette down the hall.

It’s the image of her lovely face: the hungry glow in her black eyes, her high set cheekbones, and the spectacular curve of her full lips that taunt Charlie’s imagination as she finally disengages from Bass, lies back, and slips a hand between her thighs. Her fingers meet slick, swollen tissues and a ripe clit that is still sore from earlier, but she’s far too horny to care. In moments, she finds a quick, near-desperate rhythm and strokes herself to completion, Nora’s name leaving her lips in a strangled whisper as she comes.

The whisper eventually turns into a satisfied sigh as Charlie melts into the mattress and glances over at Bass. He’s still sound asleep, and she hopes she soon will be as well.

And then she hears it.

At first she thinks it’s nothing more than her own wishful thinking, but then she hears it again.

Moaning.

Coming from the end of the hall.

And if she didn’t know any better, Charlie could swear she heard her own name somewhere in there.

_“Ohh...Charlie....”_

When she hears her name again - she’s certain this time - she grabs a thin sheet to wrap around her nude frame, then shuffles out into the dark hall in order to...well, what, exactly? She’s not even sure she’s made a decision yet, or if it’s her decision to make.

What she does know is that she’s mesmerized by the little moans and sobs coming from the room up the hall, the door sitting ajar. So she peeks around the frame, and…

Nora.

There she is.

Bronze thighs, parted and glowing in the golden flicker of candlelight, hand zealously working between them, the juices from her arousal shining shamelessly in the low light.

She looks like a goddess, all naked and splayed out on her bed like that, and the sight sends an immediate rush of blood straight to Charlie’s already oversensitized pussy.  

Go back to bed, Charlie tells herself, but she can’t. Won’t. At least not until Nora comes – which, by the looks of it, will happen anytime. Charlie’s libido demands that she get a front row view; her ego is hungry to watch Nora’s face as she moans Charlie’s name.

“Bass,” Nora hisses, her hips jumping off the mattress as she shatters around her own fingers.

 _What?_ Charlie lets out a betrayed huff, then the possessive part of her brain kicks in, insisting that she be upset by the fact that another woman – one who obviously has a history with Monroe – is getting herself off while whimpering his name.

Really not your problem right now, her conscience snickers, and she abandons her need to judge in favor of moaning along with Nora as the other woman fucks herself towards a second cataclysm. Charlie is rubbing her thighs together, folds drenched and her heart pounding furiously inside her chest, but she manages to keep her hands at her sides while her eyes feast unashamedly on Nora’s glistening sex.

“Mmm. Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Nora’s words are as slow and self-satisfied as honey. She seems content to bask in Charlie’s presence without demanding any sort of explanation.  

Charlie considers apologizing or, at the very least, making up some pitiful excuse for loitering in front of Nora’s door, but then Nora leans up on her elbows, bold black eyes locking with her own. Her legs, Charlie notes with a gulp, are still spread wide, and one sticky hand is already resuming its journey over those delicate curves.

It’s an invitation, Charlie realizes. A very direct one. And it has Charlie practically tripping over her own two feet as she lurches forward to accept it.  

“Couldn’t sleep?” Nora raises an eyebrow, her tone playful as Charlie approaches the foot of the bed.

Charlie licks her lips and nods, gaze falling to Nora’s deliciously full breasts, her little brown nipples begging to be tasted. “Thought I heard my name earlier.”

Nora sits up slowly, gathering her long curtain of hair into a loose knot on top of her head that accentuates the line of her lovely neck and the wonders below. “Yeah, you probably did. The walls in this house aren’t very thick.”

“And you left the door open. Plus, you’re not exactly quiet.”

“True.” Nora smirks. “But then, neither are you and Monroe.”

Charlie bites back a smile. “Touché.”

“Hey, I’m all for everyone having a good time. ‘Specially when it’s two of the sexiest people I’ve ever met,” Nora says with a mischief smile. “I’m amazed you can walk, honestly. Maybe you should sit down,” she adds, patting the bed beside her.

Charlie moves closer, then stops an arms length away as she is hit by an attack of honesty.  “I...I’ve never been with a woman before, but...I want…”

“What? What do you want, sweetie?”

It’s the anticipation in Nora’s voice that suddenly makes her bold. “Everything,” Charlie confesses. “Bass says you taste sweet. I want to find out for myself.”

Nora groans in response, pushing herself up to tug at the sheet that hides Charlie from her hungry gaze. “You will, baby. You will,” she coos, pulling it away to admire her nude body for a long, heady second. Then she pulls Charlie down to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Much better,” Nora murmurs, running a slim finger down the length of Charlie’s bare arm – from the top of her shoulder, all the way down to the back of her hand. “You’re gorgeous. Good enough to eat, really.”

“You, too,” Charlie practically pants. Her core burns, and she can feel her own juices collecting as each agonizing second passes.

“I don’t usually do this, you know,” Nora whispers, leaning in till her lips are hovering over Charlie’s.

“Do what?” It takes every ounce of self-control Charlie has to not devour Nora right then and there.

Nora lifts Charlie’s chin to get a better angle and breathes hot against her mouth. “Invite strangers into my bed.” Then she chuckles. “Although, I guess, technically, I didn’t invite you.”

“Yeah, you did,” Charlie challenges. “Eyefucking counts.”

"Guess so. But what I really wanted was to tonguefuck you," Nora purrs, the corners of her mouth curling up into a satisfied smile. It’s the last thing Charlie sees before her eyes flutter shut and the distance between her and Nora closes.

Their lips meet for a kiss that is slow and cautious at first, both women clearly wanting to make sure that the other doesn’t plan to change her mind. Any thoughts of caution vanish almost immediately; Nora’s lips are soft and warm and lush, and changing her mind is just about the last thing Charlie wants. Tentative touches soon become electrically charged as urgent hands and lips and tongues begin to explore in earnest.

Nora’s skin is the texture of fine satin, and Charlie intends to learn every inch of it with her curious fingers and hungry mouth. She’ll start with Nora’s delicate neck, then work her way down, she decides, before suddenly pushing Nora down till she’s lying flat on her back and then straddling Nora’s hips.

“You Mathesons are so damn bossy,” Nora giggles.

Charlie raises an eyebrow, obviously intrigued. “Guess that means you _know_ my uncle?”

Nora’s cheeky little smirk tells Charlie yes, she’s well acquainted with Miles.

“What can I say?” Charlie grins. “We Mathesons just know what we want.”

As she leans down, the position causes her small, perky breasts to smash into Nora’s fuller ones, and the unfamiliar sensation causes Charlie’s sex to throb. She groans and continues her quest of licking Nora’s neck while Nora sighs and pants and moans.

Charlie’s pussy is on fire by the time her mouth finally encloses one of Nora’s gorgeously dark nipples. She can feel her own juices dribbling out of her as she traps the little brown pebble between her teeth and bites down, causing Nora to whimper, before soothing the little nub with her lips and tongue, then repeating the little routine over and over again on each breast.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Nora groans, arching up into Charlie’s mouth while encouragingly threading her fingers into Charlie’s wild blonde mane.

“Mmm…” Charlie hums, her hands wandering all over Nora’s hot skin while she grinds her own wet heat against Nora’s thigh.

Charlie has discovered she loves the feel of Nora's nipples hardening under her tongue, but the urge to move lower is suddenly urgent. She trails her lips down the taut plane of Nora’s stomach, licking at Nora’s navel and digging her fingers into Nora’s hips until Nora gets impatient, grabs Charlie’s head, and positions Charlie’s face directly in front of her pussy.

“Now who’s being bossy?” Charlie snickers and nuzzles into the small thatch of black curls that decorate Nora’s mound.

“I know what I want. Now shut up and start licking, Matheson,” Nora playfully orders.

Charlie arches an eyebrow at her. “Oh, Nora. Haven’t you learned by now that Mathesons aren’t good at taking orders from people?”

“Oh, believe me. I-”

Charlie doesn’t let Nora finish and attacks, her tongue instantly rejoicing as it meets the slick petals of Nora’s sex. Bass was right. She _is_ sweet.  

“Holy fucking shit,” Nora mewls, one hand tangled in Charlie’s hair while the other urgently grabs at her own breasts.

Charlie smiles and pushes back the hood of Nora’s clit with her fingers, then swipes her tongue across the exposed bundle of nerves till Nora is singing more curses.

“Fingers…fuck me with your fingers,” Nora gasps. “But don’t stop sucking.”

Charlie obeys – inserting one finger, then another, and then a third – pumping in and out of Nora’s slippery heat while she continues to hungrily suck on Nora’s clit.

She has Nora right on the brink of a massive orgasm and has every intention of pushing her over the edge when her attention is suddenly stolen. A set of battle-calloused hands slide over the sensitive globes of her ass, and a wet, warm tongue starts dancing around the rim of her pussy.

“Oh, fuck!” Charlie cries out, mouth leaving Nora and fingers momentarily stilling, while she glances between her own thighs and finds Bass’s face there.

“Charlie!” Nora shrieks. “Don’t stop now!”

Charlie shudders, instantly overcome by Nora’s lust-drenched cry and Bass’s surprise appearance – the hot feel of his brutally skilled mouth surrounding her heat in exactly the way she likes – but then somehow manages to recompose herself long enough to resume her work on Nora.

They come hard and in tandem, Nora bucking up into Charlie’s mouth while Bass incessantly tonguefucks Charlie through her own orgasm.

She’s trembling as she rolls off Nora to stretch out next to her, breath erratic and heart pounding as she meets the sight of her smirking lover.

“Hi,” Charlie swallows, too overwhelmed to say anything more, as she drags her gaze all over his naked body, stopping for a moment on his already rock hard cock.

“Hi, yourself,” Bass chuckles. But then a certain seriousness slides over his scruffy features as he stares down at both women. “Sorry I interrupted.”

“Yeah. Rude,” Nora quips. Her tone, however, makes it obvious that she’s kidding.

“Sorry, Nora. I should have asked before I barged in here. If you want, I can leave.”

“Or, you know. You could stay.” Nora smiles.

“Really?” Charlie and Bass both say in unison, their faces bright with hopeful anticipation.

“Like that wasn’t the _first_ thing I thought the minute I saw you both!” Nora snorts, and it’s all the permission Bass needs before he climbs into Nora’s bed.

Charlie, now sandwiched between her lover and her new playmate, keenly watches as they both lean over her and share a kiss.

“Mmm…I missed that mouth,” Nora says when they pull apart and runs her fingers through Bass’s hair.

Bass just winks and gives Nora another kiss – a much longer, wetter one this time that shows no signs of stopping until Charlie starts to pout.

Nora and Bass both exchange knowing looks before turning their attention to Charlie.

“Feeling left out?” Bass asks before lowering his mouth to Charlie’s.

She quickly threads her fingers into his hair and kisses him back with a feisty possessiveness that screams yes.

She’s still kissing Bass, her tongue playing with his, when Nora wraps her wet mouth around one of Charlie’s nipples and begins to suck the little pink bud into prominence.

The feeling is rapturous – almost too much, even – and causes Charlie to groan into Bass’s mouth.

While Nora continues her work, Bass slides a hand between Charlie’s thighs and begins to stroke her still-drenched folds, eliciting an even harsher groan from Charlie’s mouth.

“Motherfucking…fuck!” Charlie finally breaks the kiss and hisses, head thrown back, causing both Bass and Nora to snicker.

“Your girl cusses like a sailor,” Nora points out, then lowers her mouth back onto Charlie’s breast.

“She sure does,” Bass proudly growls before sucking on Charlie’s earlobe. Then he adds, “Should hear her actually trying to talk dirty. Girl can make me come in my pants with that mouth."

“Mmm…” is all Nora says in response, humming into Charlie’s skin.

Charlie feels a sudden ache deep in her core and for a moment wonders how that’s even possible. She hasn’t even fully recovered from her last orgasm, and yet her body is already burning for another one.

“Bass,” she whines, involuntarily twisting her hips as he continues to toy with her sex.

“Yeah, baby,” he mutters before snaking his tongue into her ear. “Tell me what you need.”

“You. Inside,” she says.

He kisses the flesh below her ear. “You got it.”

“Wait, but….” She stops him for a second, her face contorting into an impish smile as her eyes meet his.

Bass pushes a few hairs out of her face while Nora stops sucking and looks up with an eager expression.

Charlie glances from Bass to Nora, then back to Bass. “I want Nora to eat me out. Want her to lick every inch of my dripping pussy while you fuck me.”

Bass trails his smoldering gaze over to Nora, and they exchange another knowing look. “Well, Nora?” He says.

Nora responds by sitting up on her haunches, then leaning down to kiss Charlie’s mound. “Get over here, Monroe.”

Bass grins wide before rolling Charlie onto her side and entering her from behind. He then lies back, pulling her down with him, and hitches her leg over his thigh, splaying her wide. Nora positions her face right above their connected bodies and lowers her mouth to Charlie’s clit just as Bass begins to drive into her with steady, unhurried thrusts.

“Jesus Christ!” Charlie howls, eyes slamming shut while her head smacks back against Bass’s strong shoulder. Her pussy practically weeps from the sudden sensory overload of being both filled and licked simultaneously, and she’s not sure how long she’ll last. Probably not very long. “Fuck! Oh, fuck – FUCK!”

Nora giggles and keeps on licking while Bass holds Charlie close and picks up his pace. His breath is warm and ticklish against her ear as he whispers, “That’s it, baby. Just like that. Come for me and Nora.”

And Charlie does come – longer and harder than she ever has, her inner walls gripping Bass’s cock like a vice, curses flying from her mouth, until she finally collapses against Bass, completely and utterly spent.

Bass is still muttering something, his voice tender and gravelly in her ear, and Charlie can feel Nora’s lips slowly moving up her sweat-drenched body in sweet, worshipful kisses, but Charlie’s brain is far too frazzled to give either of her companions any real attention. She can’t even keep her eyes open. Hell, even breathing seems like a challenge at the moment.

She’s vaguely aware of the moment that Bass pulls out of her, and then when he shifts her in his arms so she’s facing him. She snuggles close, burying her face in the crook of his neck while he surrounds her with his strong arms.

“You alright, sweetheart?” He whispers into her hair.

 _Alright_ doesn’t even begin to describe it, but she’s currently too drained to form coherent words, so she just snuggles closer and nods against his muscled chest, causing him to snicker.

“You mind if we stay in here for a bit?” Bass asks Nora.

“Fine by me,” Nora answers. “But I’m not moving to the other room. This bed’s bigger and more comfortable than the one in there.”

“Who said you had to move rooms?” Bass chuckles. “Like you said, it’s a big bed.”

Charlie, whose brain finally feels a little less hazy, cranes her head back and meets Nora’s gaze. “Yeah, who says you have to move? We’d be terrible guests if we kicked you out of your own bed.”  

Nora’s grinning as she scoots over to the edge of the bed and sits up to blow out the candles, then throws a blanket over her guests and settles into bed next to Charlie.

It dawns on Charlie once the lights are out that the room is surprisingly light. Then she hears birds chirping outside Nora’s bedroom window and knows that it’s morning – still quite early, though, the sun just starting to rise.

“Hey, Nora?” She rolls over to face their beautiful host.

“Yeah?”

“About coming back to Texas with us…you said you’d have an answer in the morning.”

“Yeah….”

“Well….” Charlie ghosts her fingertips along Nora’s arm. “It’s morning.”  

Bass snorts behind her and pulls her back till she’s flush against his front.

Nora cracks a smile and looks over at Bass. “I like her. I like her a lot. You’ve got yourself quite a firecracker, Monroe.”

“Damn straight,” he agrees and drops a kiss against Charlie’s temple.

Charlie grins. “So what do you say?”

“Yeah, Nora. What do you say?” Bass nags.

Nora narrows her eyes in wary amusement. “Why is it that whenever a Matheson and a Monroe get together, I somehow always end up saying yes?”

The words cause Charlie to gasp. She blinks at Nora, then turns to look at Bass, eyes full of question. “Is she...does that...mean what I think it means?”

His devious smirk and low, raspy chuckle say it all. “Go to sleep, Charlotte.”

“Yeah.” Nora leans in and places a quick kiss on the tip of Charlie’s nose. “You should get some rest. You’re really gonna need it.”

 

**\- THE END -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Second chapter coming soon. Comments make my world go round, so please leave one if you have a second. Also, a big thanks to hayj for previewing this chapter and giving me some great feedback and ideas. :)


End file.
